Betrayed
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: The Scouts have betrayed Serena, and do not want her as leader or princess anymore! Serena is faced with some difficult decisions, which she takes up with Pluto... surprise ending!


Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, then it'd be heaven on earth…. But is it?

"Betrayed"  
The night was dark, every footstep echoing through the darkness, sending shivers down her spine. That was how her heart felt- dark, cold, betrayed. Betrayed by the people that she had trusted most, the people she looked up to and adored. The people that she gave her life up for once… The people who were her friends. The friends whom she loved going to go see, and now was running away from. Serena Tsukino was alone, alone in the darkness of the night, alone in the darkness of her mind, and of her heart.

(Flashback) Serena was running to the temple; it was nighttime. The scouts decided to have a meeting that day, and for once Serena was early… Very early. She reached the temple and heard talking, so she hid, eavesdropping. Then she looked in the window and listened to what they were saying…..

Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita, Darien, Luna, and Artemis were all at the temple. Raye was sitting in Darien's lap and they were all talking.

"Is that dufus airhead here yet?" Raye asked petulantly.

"No, she's late like always," Lita answered, sighing.

"She'd better not find out we hate her," Amy said worriedly. "She'll be pissed."

"Who gives a care?" Mina laughed. "She's not fit to be the princess. Now I on the other hand, am."

"I agree," Darien consented. "And Raye and I'll get married. I'm only with Serena for Rini. I think she's a klutzy freak. I only pretend to love her." Darien bent down and kissed Raye passionately, who returned the kiss willingly. Suddenly, they heard a noise and Serena came up, face red and flustered, contorted with anger.

"SERENA!" they cried, horror-stricken. Tears ran down Serena's cheeks, splattering to the ground.

"I…I trusted you…. But now… Err! I HATE YOU!" Serena screamed in anguish. She turned and ran; ran as fast as she could to get away from those…those monsters.

"Serena!" Amy exclaimed.

"She can't leave; I want Rini! Get her!" Darien demanded forcefully. (End of Flashback)

Serena ran and ran, never daring to look back. She didn't know if she had lost them or not, so she just kept running. Suddenly she almost ran into a pink thing.

"RINI!" Serena said. Rini yawned, in bright pink pajamas and carrying Luna P delicately. Evidently, she had just gotten out of bed.

"I was look'in for you, Serena. Where were you?" Rini questioned, a childish look on her face. 

"C'mon Rini," Serena said gingerly. She picked up the little girl, then ran. Have to hurry, they could catch up…run… Serena thought.

"Why're you running?" Rini asked, perplexed as she clung to her mother. 

"We're leaving," Serena replied sadly, face a mixture of sorrow and resolve.

"WHAT! Why? Where're we going?" Rini pressed. Serena didn't answer, she only quickened her sprint.

"Rini, do you have your time key?" she spoke finally.

"Yah, why do you need it?" Rini asked. Serena couldn't bear to answer her little daughter- a solitary tear flowed down her saddened, deadened face.

"Please give me it," Serena said gently, setting her daughter down on the ground. Rini took the time key off her neck and gave it to her mother, obedient. Serena held it up at the canopy of black sky.

"Crystal Key! Take me into the depths of time, and to the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto!" A pink, swirling cloud opened above the two and they floated up towards it.

Sailor Pluto was alone, guarding the time door. A pink ball of light appeared in front of her and Serena and Rini materialized. Sailor Pluto sighed.

"I knew it was you," she said, almost sadly. Serena approached her eagerly.

"Pluto…please…the Scouts have betrayed me.." Serena began desperately. She heard Rini gasp behind her. Serena's eyes welled up with tears, and Pluto couldn't bear to look into those eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Pluto…Darien…Darien doesn't love me anymore…he…said so," Serena went on. "If… If I were to not marry him and break up with him… can… can Rini still live?" Pluto looked into those crystal blue eyes and answered,

"Serena, I'm sorry. You know that it just isn't possible." Serena looked desperately at Pluto.

"But… I love Rini so much… but I don't love Darien! Not anymore…" Serena added. "I want Rini to have life, but I don't want it to be with Darien. Pluto, would you be able to bear Rini?" Pluto clutched the time staff tightly.

"How I would love to… but… I can't. Rini is your daughter, not mine. I'm sorry, but no. The only way for Rini to live, is for you and Darien to be her parents. I'm sorry, Serena." Pluto lifted her time staff and dust began to swirl up around Rini and Serena. 'It is your decision,' Pluto's voice said in Serena's mind. The next thing they knew, they were back in Tokyo, in Juuban Park. Serena collapsed under a tree and began to cry softly. Then, she made her decision- 'It has to be this way; I'm sorry, Rini…' Suddenly, she heard Rini gasp.

"WHAT?" Rini exclaimed. Serena closed her lids and looked away, but that couldn't block out the flashing, white light. She knew what was happening… Serena tried to ignore the girl.

"Serena you idiot!" Serena heard her soon-to-not-be daughter. A ruthless, painful slap was felt on her cheek- Rini had struck out at her. Finally, Serena opened her eyes, feeling dead in side. Rini was crying and flashing, slowly disappearing to never return…

"Please… don't let me…" Rini pleaded softly, voice only an echo now. Serena shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" Rini closed her eyes now too, knowing that this was inevitable. She gave up, letting go of her life and disappearing in shards of light.

"I love you, Momma…" were her last words, till she was no more, forever.

"I'm…sorry Rini…I just don't love him…he loves Raye…" Serena said softly to no one. She began to sob. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"There she is!" Darien's familiar voice cried.

"No…"gasped Serena. She stood up, trying to run but couldn't. Everything was disappearing, just a fog, then darkness. A voice began calling to her softly.

"Serena… Serena…" the voice was saying softly. Serena felt cold; shivering.

"Wake up…" the voice said. Serena's eyes snapped open. Five faces looked over her. It was just a dream.. All a dream…

Serena sat up. 

"Are you OK?" Mina asked concernedly.

"Yah, you were crying in your sleep and mumbling. You kept saying Rini's name, and at one point screamed all of our names," Raye said, a little worriedly. Serena's eyes just filled with tears, happy it was just a dream.

"Oh, Raye!" Serena exclaimed, hugging her friend. Then she hugged all her friends, and gathered a very surprised Rini into her arms.

"Wow… what's this all about?" Lita asked. Serena told them her dream.

"Don't worry, Mom. It was just a dream! We love you!" Rini said.

"Serena, we'd never desert you. You're our best friend ever!" Mina said. Raye laughed.

"Besides, how can you hate someone who has such a big heart!" she said. Serena smiled, knowing her friends would never betray her. 

THE END

Review, please! Good? Little of a surprise ending there, eh? Luv you, readers! AngelMoon Girl! 


End file.
